Usuario discusión:Donaldlove57/Archivo 1
Muy bueno el artículo que has hecho sobre Rise FM. Pero un detalle: Nunca firmes en los artículos. Solamente en el foro, y en discusiones, en los artículos nunca. Cualquier duda que tengas, no dudes en decirmelo. Saludos 18:10 26 dic 2007 (UTC) Me alegra que contribuyas así. Pero, 4 cosas: *1: Siempre pon categorías en todos los artículos que hagas. Se ponen así: Category:Nombre de la categoría. Para saber las categorías que existen, visita Especial:Categories. Si no encunetras una categoría específica, puedes crear la que quieras *2: No uses tantas negritas, porque aparte de que no sean muy necesarias, no convienen mucho en el artículo, solo en algunas ocasiones. *3: Intenta poner más links. se ponen con " ". *4: No pongas la imagen "en medio" del artículo. Aunque en tus artículos no quede tan mal, conviene que lo pongas a la derecha. Y con "thumb". Es decir, . En donde pone "px" puedes subirlos y bajarlos según el número. Thumb sirve para alinear la imagen, es decir, puedes ponerla a la derecha, izquierda y centro según pongas "left, center o right" (También puedes quitar el "right", el thumb sirve para ponerlo directamente a la derecha). el texto es el Texto normal y corriente, que describe la imagen. Por favor, lee esto y contesta. Saludos 00:11 27 dic 2007 (UTC) :Acabo de ver a Marty Chonks, que lo has hecho tu. Un consejo, si son una o dos frases, no hagas el art. Además de poner la imagen en el medio del artículo, son solo dos frases... y además la negrita... no me convencía, por lo que lo borré. Elabora más la información sobre un artículo y ordenalo Si me necesitas, estoy aquí 00:19 27 dic 2007 (UTC) ::Y tambien si comenzaste a hacer un artículo, y no lo puedes terminar en ése momento, o quisieras agregarle información luego, pon ésto al principio del artículo: . Con ésto se avisará al principio del artículo que tú estás editando ése art. y nadie más lo editará. (Nota: Si tienes un artículo enobras terminalo lo más pronto que puedas, y si no lo vas a terminar, quita la plantilla)Saludos.-- 02:52 29 dic 2007 (UTC) ::Hola Donaldlove57... eres el primer usuario de Estados Unidos... ¿Sabes hablar español (o castellano), o usas un traductor automático? Porque vi algunos artículos tuyos, que parecían traducciones automáticas, y no estaban muy bien escritos. Me puse a buscar, y no logro hayar la fuente de donde lo hallas copiado... (si es que lo copiaste), pero como está mal escrito (Momma Cipriani), y parece una traducción automática... bueno... tienes una semana para arreglarlo, o será borrado. Saludos 15:22 29 dic 2007 (UTC) :::Hola Donaldlove57.. te pido que cuando hagas artículos los hagas bien. He visto muchos artículos que no tiene buen formato y no se entienden para nada. asi como el de Momma Cipriani y el de Lee Chong. Son artículos que podrían ser tremendos artículos pero están terriblemnte redactados. Si es porque usas traductor automático como dice Claude, o que no sabes hablar bien el español, te recomiendo la wiki en tu idioma, GTA Wiki en inglés. O simplemente hagas mejor tus artículos. Te recomiendo que hagas los tutoriales y practiques mejor la edición de tus artículos. :::Aparte de eso, te felicito por ser tan activo en la wiki.-- 00:51 30 dic 2007 (UTC) Hola. No recuerdo haber editado nunca el título del nombre, pero si tu lo dices ;). Lo que edité fué una cosa que en vez de Head Radio, decía Rise FM. Saludos.--Biohazard Corp... 00:33 23 mar 2008 (UTC) respuesta se perfectamente español el lee chong y el ma cipriani ya estaban hechos yo trate de ayudar a mejorar pero mejor no ayudo . yo he hecho rise fm liberty jam armando mendez y esos estan malos????? no es justo que por 2 articulos que ni hice me juzguen asi tan mal mejor ya no ayudo en entonces borralos si no te gustan o mejoralos vos si tanto te caen mal he hecho 12 entonces esos articulos son malos???? :Nadie te está juzgando. Al contrario. Felicitaciónes por ser tan activo!. :Lo que estamos diciendo es que hay cosas que tienes que mejorar, pero són cosas pequeñas. Como que los nombres propios van con mayúscula, o que hay palabras que deben empezar con minúscula y no con mayúscula. Puede ser que a la hora de escribir te hayas confundido con algunas cosas, y eso le pasa a cualquiera. Gracias por ayudar y sigue así. Pero cada quien tiene aspectos para mejorar; yo a veces me confundo mientras escribo, no pasa nada. Sólo te estamos ayudando para que se entiendan un poco mejor los artículos. Sigue así.-- 02:07 30 dic 2007 (UTC) :Por favor.. no blanquees tu discusión.-- 02:27 30 dic 2007 (UTC) Me podrian ayudar a encontrar temas para editar algo no hallo nada de eso. si fuese de gta 3 y gtalcs o gta vcs mejor No es necesario que borres lo anterior... Si con temas te referis a articulos, podes buscar recentchanges (En la portada, donde dice Ahora mismo, al principio.) . --Vic V. 17:48 31 dic 2007 (UTC) Por favor, no vuelvas a blanquear tu discusión... no entiendo porque, algunos usuarios novatos borran su discusión... Y usa el botón de firmar cuando dejes aquí un mensaje, hombre... haznos caso, arriba te puse una bienvenida y hay un montón de cosas que deberías ver. 18:02 31 dic 2007 (UTC) :Donald, nuevamente te felicito or crear tantos artículos y ser tan activo. Tambien te repito que no blanquees tu discusión, y por último, si lo que deseas es buscar arts. para mejorar, está Arreglar y Expansión (Esbozos). Saludos.-- 22:36 31 dic 2007 (UTC) Hola, Donladlove57, este mensaje te lo mando para ver si podemos hablar por MSN, mi dirrección es droid_alex@hotmail.com. Saludos, -- 09:36 7 ene 2008 (UTC). Nombres en los arts. Hola Donald.. un consejo: Cuando vayas a crear un artículo sobre algún personaje o DJ en el nombre principal del artículo pon el nombre completo (Nombre y apellido). Si no tiene apellido pon sólo el nombre. Ya te he redirigido varias hoy: *Pepe (Radio Espantoso) a Pepe *"Andre the Accelerator" a Andre *Horace "The Pacifist" Walsh a Horace Walsh Me entiendes? Te dejo ejemplos de arts. que yo hice como Jesus Sentenz. El artículo se llama Jesus Sentenz, pero le hice una redirección desde Jesus "Max" Sentenz. Así cuando entres a Jesus "Max" Sentenz te redireccione a Jesus Sentenz.. sabes como hacerlo? si no lo sabes léete el tutorial o preguntame y te explico.-- 03:00 8 ene 2008 (UTC) No edites Artículos ENOBRAS Donaldlove57, si hay un artículo que tenga la plantilla enobras y esté en construcción por otro usuario, no lo edites. En especial para quitarle dicha plantilla. Tu creaste el artículo de Lazlow y lo dejaste muy incompleto y con malas imagenes, decidí editarlo para mejorarlo pero ése día no podía hacerlo, po eso lo deje en obras. Ahora que veo ese art. me doy cuenta de que no tiene la plantilla, y cuando veo el historial me doy cuenta de que lo habias borrado tu. Eso es de muy mal gusto, te agradecería que no lo vuelvas a hacer. — 01:32 16 ene 2008 (UTC) Eso sí, atento a lo que dice Niko arriba 16:29 16 ene 2008 (UTC) Lo q pasa es que yo sabia que el art. de Lazlow estaba muy incompleto, pero igual no podia terminarlo el mismo dia y no sabia como dejarlo en obras. ahora ya se, lo he dejado con la informacion q creo necesaria, pero si le falta algo conrrijanlo. Perdon Niko yo no sabia eso, ahora que ya se ya estare mas prevenido. --Donaldlove57 20:55 16 ene 2008 (UTC) :Muy bien, entonces no hay problema . Felicitaciones por tu premio, sigue así! — 02:18 17 ene 2008 (UTC) Imágenes por triplicado Hola, qué tal. He visto que has subido la Imagen:Marybeth.JPG tres veces, con otros nombres (Marybb y 190f). Sería bueno que eligieras qué nombre prefieres (yo creo que mejor Marybeth.JPG) y a las otras dos les pongas la plantilla . Y de paso, pon categorías a la imagen que decidas conservar, por favor. Un saludo. --BarbaRoja 11:24 18 ene 2008 (UTC) lo que sucede es que por veces subo las imagenes y al previsualizar aparece como si no lo hubiera hecho, no es primera vez que me pasa, con el Dr. LaBrat tuve ese problema y ayer lo tuve con el Art. Rudyard (la imagen ya estaba archivada) si me podrian decir que tengo que hacer en este caso, y me ayudan a coregir este ultimo...Gracias!!!-- 16:02 19 ene 2008 (UTC) Proyecto: ampliacion voy a ampliar art. mios que creo les falta un poco mas de informacion... por el momento no creare art. nuevos, informo esto para q no piensen que estoy inactivo...pienso dedicarle tiempo a mi nuevo hobbie, aunque no tanto como antes ya que estoy en estudios...saludos!!!-- 02:06 20 ene 2008 (UTC) Mensaje *Respondiendo a Imágenes por triplicado: Cuando subes una imagen, o buscas una que ya esté subida, fíjate bien en el nombre, puede ser que tenga letras en mayúsculas, por ejemplo: toniciprianilcs.jpg puede ser ToniCiprianiLCS.JPG. Tambien fíjate bien en el formato de la imagen, puede ser diferente o estar en mayúsculas, por ejemplo: DonaldLove.jpg puede ser DonaldLove.PNG o DonaldLove.JPG. Fíjate bien en todo y despues asegúrate de que lo hayas copiado bien, espero que hayas entendido. *Respondiendo a Proyecto: ampliacion: Donald, aquí nadie tiene Sus Artículos. Es decir, los artículos son de la Wiki, puede ser que los hayas creado tu, pero eso no lo hace Tu Artículo, lo hace Un artículo más de la Wiki. Sólo lo hace una de tus contribuciones hacia la wiki, no te confundas. Saludos. — 16:51 20 ene 2008 (UTC) Mis contribuciones voy a ampliarlo asi se dice??, y he... no me confundo, lo q pasa q quiza no me entendieron el mensaje...Saludos!!!-- 03:06 21 ene 2008 (UTC) :Jeje, tranquilo, no hay ningun problema. Es que algunos usuarios pueden sentirse desacreditados o pueden haber discusiones cuando hay algun usuario que se "apodera" de un artículo — 01:21 23 ene 2008 (UTC) 30 Dias hoy hace 1 mes conoci y cree mi primer art. en la Wiki desde entonces he contribuido con 85 articulos...gracias por la oportunidad...Saludos!!!-- 00:59 26 ene 2008 (UTC) :Felicidades, DonaldLove57. En especial por todo tu trabajo, tus artículos que me gustan y tu dedicación, espero que sigas así para el bien de la wiki, por que tu eres un gran usuario 11:04 26 ene 2008 (UTC) Idioma Hola DonaldLove57, soy ClaudeSpeed9425. Quería decirte unas cosas con respecto al idioma... primero, cuando quieres poner el signo "!", recuerda que en español también hay otro, "¡", que va antes de la frase. Por ejemplo, no es "Soy Yakuza!!!", si no, "¡¡¡Soy Yakuza!!!", ¿me entendes? Otra cosa, no es "misiones que aparece", si no, "Misiones en las que aparece". Bueno... excepto por eso, sos muy buen usuario. De todas formas, es comprensible que no sepas lo del "¡", debido a tu nacionalidad. Espero que sigas así de activo Saludos 22:41 26 ene 2008 (UTC) nooo...claro q se cuando utilizar "!", pero si te fijas solo lo pongo en las citas, por que al poner ¿? o !!!!¡¡¡ como q se ve muy extraño pero igual ahora lo Tomare en muy cuenta...Saludos!!! perdon ¡¡saludos!!!-- 00:36 27 ene 2008 (UTC) Opiniones eh recomendado a varios de mis amigos que son fans de GTA a ver la GTE todos me han dicho q es la mejor pagina respecto a la saga...pero que hay algunos articulos que de realmente no dan animos de leerlos como lo son Victor Vance o Lance Vance, Louise Cassidy, luego q me dijeron esto decici ver esos art. y realmente se requiere gran valor para leerse todo eso...¿q podemos hacer al respecto? , talvez ponerle mas fotos o arregrarlos de una forma mas agradable a la vista, o quitando algo de info. no se quiero saber sus opiniones, ya q estos son art. populares y cuesta mucho leerlos...Saludos!!! -- 02:27 4 feb 2008 (UTC) :*Al que de verdad le interese, lo va a leer xD... es así... la GTE tiene artículos largos, y esos son algunos... Hay arts como Victor que merecen ser de ese tamaño... pero bueno, gustos son gustos xD... 03:06 4 feb 2008 (UTC) * Muy cierto, yo los acabo de leer y es cierto q necesitan ser asi de largos y si le borramos algo dejariamos de ser la GTE, pero quiza un poco mas de fotos no le vendrian mal...Saludos!!!!! 10:06 4 feb 2008 (UTC) Borrado en obras PLAYSONIC necesito saber porque has borrado el art. Familia Kasen ni siquiera lo habia terminado por esa razon decia:"ENOBRAS", porque? me encontraba trabajando en el....necesito respuesta:::::-- 23:44 21 feb 2008 (UTC) :Tienes que preguntarselo en su discusión, no en la tuya. Sino nunca va a saber que le preguntaste esto.— 02:11 26 feb 2008 (UTC) Misiones GTA: Advance ¿Te importa si hago yo la lista? Lo digo por que tengo los títulos de las misiones en español.--mascaracan 23:19 28 feb 2008 (UTC) Claro!!! me ayudarias mucho!!!.....ademas necesito ayuda para crear la Categoria: Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Advance si me puedes ayudar....gracias...me darias mas tiempo para crear los art.:::::Saludos--Donaldlove57 00:49 29 feb 2008 (UTC) Familia Kasen y Plantilla:Personajes (Advance) Hola Donaldlove57. Acabo de restaurar el artículo Familia Kasen, el que te borró PLaysonic2. Ya podrás terminarlo en paz. Lo que sucedió es que play se confundió y pensó que ibas a hablar de la organización Yakuza, pero bleh. Ya esta todo en orden asi que puedes terminar tu artículo. Otra cosa: En la discusión de Mascaracan le pediste que hiciera una plantilla para los personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Advance. Bueno, ya la hice. Para usarla solo tienes que escribir: , Y aparecerá: Bueno, es todo. Si necesitas algo ve a mi discusión. Saludos. 08:23 2 mar 2008 (UTC) GRACIAS!!! Niko me has ayudado mucho!!!-- 16:00 2 mar 2008 (UTC) Discusion Donald, ya te respondí lo que me preguntaste en mi discusión. Revisalo. — 02:14 5 mar 2008 (UTC) :EDIT: Aprovecho para pedirte decirte que participes en los concursos, si quieres. Actualmente estamos participando Claude y yo, pero hace falta un usuario mas, ya que son necesarios 3. El tema es "Arreglo de artículos", artículos ya existentes. Si quieres participa con Mike solo tienes que editarlo y ponerlo mejor, o cualquier otro que quieras. Si no lo haces, los concursos serán cancelados. Si aceptas, ve cuanto antes a los concursos y apuntate y termina el art. cuanto antes. Gracias. -- 02:43 5 mar 2008 (UTC) Mike Hola Donald... me está gustando tu artículo Mike... y me gustaría darte un consejo, para que quede más mejor mucho mejor. Como tal vez notaste en algunos de los artículos, la minoría lleva la "Plantilla: Spoiler". Bueno... me gustaría que la comenzaras a usar. Si quieres, básate en algún artículo, como en Toni Cipriani o algún otro. Saludos, y suerte 10:59 6 mar 2008 (UTC) Premio *¡Felicitaciones, Don! Sigue así. 21:06 10 mar 2008 (UTC) Bush Stadium UDM *Felicitaciones! 12:45 22 mar 2008 (UTC) *Felicitaciones, Don! — 17:14 22 mar 2008 (UTC) *Felicitaciones, Donald! 18:07 22 mar 2008 (UTC) *Enhorabuena, Donald.--mascaracan 18:12 22 mar 2008 (UTC) Gracias!!!!-- 18:42 22 mar 2008 (UTC) Cementerio de BF Familia Kasen Hola Donaldlove57, soy viniedo a decirte dos cosas, primero decirte gracias por ayudarme a terminar Bombardea esa base, y segundo a pedirte permiso para hacerme cargo del articulo Familia Kasen, ya que veo que estas ocupado con cosas de GTA: Advance, ya que este articulo seria bueno y yo tengo buenas ideas xD, cuando te desocupes de Advance, puedes ayudar tambien, Saludos--[[Usuario:Alonso ``AC´´ Cardoza|''SuperAC'']] 02:27 24 mar 2008 (UTC) : Claro, vamos editalo.... Espero que te quede Excelente....me hare un tiempo para que trabajemos juntos,si quieres??..Saludos!!!!!!!!-- 02:38 24 mar 2008 (UTC) Convesionario Donald!!! Verás, resulta que nuestra Iglesia de Staunton Island se llama así, y no confesionario. Al parecer me confundí, por que Iglesia es la iglesia, y confesionario es lo de dentro. Así que edita en Iglesia de Staunton Island. Saludos!! 15:24 24 mar 2008 (UTC) :Entendido!!! 15:34 24 mar 2008 (UTC) The Big Shot Casino Hola Don! Era para avisarte que ya le agregué información del Grand Theft Auto: Advance al artículo The Big Shot Casino. Era para pedirte que lo revises, y veas si está correcto ya que lo hice con la información que me diste mediante diferentes páginas de discusión . Saludos.-- 02:15 25 mar 2008 (UTC) :Exacto....la informacion esta completa ..Saludos!!!-- 19:35 25 mar 2008 (UTC) -- 19:31 2 abr 2008 (UTC). Concursos Mas vale tarde que nunca ;) Empataste con Lance Vance. 22:19 10 abr 2008 (UTC) 16:27 11 abr 2008 (UTC)